The present invention relates to a front body structure for a vehicle. As a countermeasure against vehicle collision, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-46648 discloses one front body structure for a vehicle, which is designed so as to absorb collision energy by contriving the configuration of an apron member attached to side members and further prompting appropriate axial collapses against the side members when an axial input is applied on the side members.